When there was me and you
by meluhneexo
Summary: Jake has returned to Malibu, expecting to get back with Miley. However, she has been falling for Oliver. Will Jake be able to contain his anger and emotions? Will Miley be able to choose between them, or will fate choose for her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: When there was me and you

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic on fanfiction. But, definitely not my first story. I wrote plenty on idol-fiction before. Okay. Well, on with the fic. Enjoy : )

While we were lying on the sand looking up at the stars, I couldn't stop looking at him. I was falling for him faster than a cheetah chasing a bear with a sack of potatoes. Suddenly, he looked back at me. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I didn't know if he felt the same. He brushed his thumb up against my cheek. Then, unexpectedly, he leaned in and kissed me! It was the best night of my life. My best friend, Oliver Oken, kissed me! However, little did I know my old 'friend' Jake Ryan was watching the whole thing behind us.

The next day I bumped into Jake by Rico's.

_It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside._

_I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there._

_Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen._

_'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care._

"Jake! What are you doing back so soon!?" I said as I went in to give him a hug.

"We finished filming early. And I couldn't wait to get back to you Miley." he replied.

"Jake, there is uh," I stumbled for words. "something I need to tell you." I was reluctant. I didn't know how to give him the news other than just spill it right then and there. I didn't want to break his heart. He put his finger on my mouth. "Why don't you meet me tonight at the movies around 7 tonight." He whispered to me. I still couldn't say anything. That wasn't even the worst part. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I felt horrible! When he left, I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called Lily. "Lily, JAKE is back! And he kissed me! What am I gonna do!?" I asked frantically.

"Just tell Jake. And you are going to have to confess to Oliver. Or you will feel guilty."

"Thanks Lil. You always know what to do." I said as I hung up.

As I was putting my cell back in my pocket, I saw Oliver. "Oliver!" I yelled. He walked over to me. "There's something I need to tell you. Jake's back and he's trying to get back with me. He kissed me, and I'm sorry." He looked upset.

"I can't believe it!"

"Oliver let me explain!"

"No, there's nothing to explain!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver. I'm over Jake. You are the one I want to be with. Not Jake. Time has changed my mind."  
He looked at me. He looked furious, and I was ashamed. I turned around and started walking.

"Miley! Wait."

He gave me a huge bear hug. And said, "It's ok Miles. We will work this out." and by the sound of his voice, I knew everything was going to be okay.

**

* * *

****A/N:** First chapter is really short. But the others will be longer! This is not a really long fanfic. Its only going to be like. 5 chapters tops. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: When there was me and you_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: This is chapter 2! I hope you like it: )_

* * *

_I thought you were my fairytale, a dream when I'm not sleeping._

_A wish upon a star that's coming true._

_But everybody else could tell, that I confused my feelings with the truth._

_When there was me and you._

That night I didn't know how to feel. I was excited that Jake was back, but not excited to tell him that I had a boyfriend! I mean what's a girl to do? So I had to take everything I had to go to the movies and tell Jake face to face, heart to heart, how I felt.

"Miley!" Jake yelled as he saw me walk in. Oh no, look at that smile on his face.

"Jake, I really need to tell you something. It's important."

"What? That you missed my good looks so much you can't wait to give me another kiss!?" This was harder than I thought. "Jake, no. That kiss was a mistake. I am dating Oliver now. I'm sorry." I knew I had broken his heart. "Oliver? Not that loser! No. But I am in love with you. You can't just do this to me. I thought seeing you two on the beach was just a dream. But I guess not." I couldn't believe my eyes. Jake Ryan was crying.

"You saw that? Jake I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." but I knew he wasn't listening. I never knew how low this would feel. After all he had done for me. Been faithful, kept the secret about Willis. I am such a horrible person. I'm torn between two guys here! I knew I couldn't let it bother me. I had a party tonight to arrive as Hannah. And I can't be upset when I perform. It will ruin everyone's night.

As I was singing the lyrics to Nobody's Perfect, I just couldn't get Jake out of my mind. Good thing the party didn't notice. Because as I was thanking my crowd walking down the steps allowing the next performer on I bumped into yet again Jake.

"Jake!" I was actually happy to see him. But then I forgot, I'm Hannah.

"Hannah! It's so good to see you again. Wanna sit down? "Sure! I'd love to."

It was great. We sat down. Talked about Romania and filming and me getting back on the set again! It was perfect until...

"Hey do you think we could go out sometime?"

"Jake. Uh."

"Why don't we take a walk then? Let me quickly make a phone call."

I waited for him to make his phone call. I tried to understand him, but he was mumbling. While Kelly Clarkson was performing! Come on! Nothing can overrule her voice. So we walked outside then a limo pulled up and the door opened. I was wondering how it was possible. It just opened? Unexpectedly, he pushed me into the limo and the driver pushed on the pedal and we were driving so fast. I couldn't believe it. Jake Ryan was kidnapping Hannah Montana! HELP!

_I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing._

_And when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing along._

_But then you went and changed the words._

_Now my heart is empty._

_I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song._


End file.
